


Maddening

by orphan_account



Series: Autumn Leaves [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they fought, every word was a fatal bullet, fired with the intention to kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maddening

 

Things hadn't been working out for Grif and Simmons lately. For the past couple of weeks, all they'd done was fight. And fighting, everyone around them realized, was much worse than their usual bickering and banter. When they fought, every word was a fatal bullet, fired with the intention to kill. Simmons made serious jabs at Grif's weight and even once brought his sister into the argument; Grif poked at Simmons' prosthetic arm.

Tensions were growing high. It was suffocating to be around them. Doors were slammed, mostly by Simmons - something no one had ever seen him do before; one coffee mug was shattered against a wall; one of Donut's wall decorations now sported a crack down its middle. No longer were Grif and Simmons allowed into anyone else's dorm room when they were together.

Tucker suggested they take a break. Wash continuously asked why they still hung around together if they were having so many problems with it. Doc said they should give each other some space - he even offered his spare bed to one of them. But the two of them just kept going with their usual ways. They were driving everyone mad.

"For the love of God, shut up!" Church groaned one night as they were all crowded in the media room for a movie night. Grif wouldn't stop tormenting Simmons, and the redhead was starting to get more than just irritated. "Take it outside. No one wants to hear your God damn lovers' quarrels." He glowered in the pair's direction, silently praying that they'd just _leave_ already.

With a huff, Simmons pushed off the couch and stalked out of the room, fists clenched. He didn't bother saying they weren't lovers. They . . . well, Simmons wasn't entirely sure what they were. Grif shortly followed him out. The door slammed behind him.

"What is your problem?" the Hawaiian demanded as soon as they were out on the sidewalk. Due to how late it was, no one else was around. It was just them and their bitter words filling the cool night air.

"My problem?" Simmons cried. "You're the one being a complete asshole tonight! What the hell is _your_ problem?"

"My problem is you!" Grif replied. "You're so irritating. All you ever do is correct me when I say something the wrong way, and try to clean up messes that I want to stay there, and brag about your _fantastic_ grades, and scold me when I screw up, and look really fucking adorable doing it. You're so God damn perfect and I _hate_ you." At least, he wanted to. He could never actually hate Simmons and his dumb red hair and stupid glasses and bright smile and pretty eyes and-

Son of a bitch. He was really fucking in love.

Simmons' cheeks were flaming as he stared at Grif in disbelief, eyes brighter than the stars filling the sky above them. "What was that last thing?" he squeaked.

Oh, God. What did he say? Had Grif accidentally let something slip? Shit.

"Um, I, uh . . ." What was he supposed to say? He couldn't remember what he'd been saying. He couldn't remember anything. All Grif knew was that the look Simmons was giving him was driving him crazy.

Everything about Simmons drove him crazy. And it terrified him. He wasn't used to this, wasn't used to being flustered or self-conscious, wasn't used to the fluttering feeling in his chest when he saw the other man smile. It was an odd, amazing feeling, but at the same time, he really wanted it to stop. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with these stupid _feelings_.

"Grif, I . . ." Simmons cleared his throat. "I never meant to offend you with any of that, really. I didn't think about any of that, or that, you know, you'd get upset about it." The smirk that came up caught Grif completely off guard. The bastard really worked the whole "cocky prick" look. "And I'm sorry for being - as you put it - fucking adorable."

This time, Grif was the one to flush red. His face must've been brighter than Sarge's favorite t-shirt. Did he really blurt that out? God, he really needed to start thinking things through before he opened his stupid mouth.

"Come on, it's a really nice night. Let's go for a walk." Simmons offered him a smile and held out his hand, the real one. The fake, metal one was shoved into his pocket before Grif could actually look at it. He'd always been so insecure about the thing. Honestly, Grif didn't see what was so bad about it. It was very fitting for Simmons. A dumb nerd with a dumb arm made by other dumb nerds.

The shorter man shook his head. "Look, I was a dick. And I'm sorry. And I didn't mean all that shit about your prosthetic. I happen to like it just as much as I like you." He reached for Simmons' other hand, ignoring his sound of protest. "Now come on, the moon is really nice and the stars are really bright and I want to hold your hand and walk. Fucking nerd."

"Fatass." But Simmons was grinning, and Grif grinned right back.


End file.
